


You're my mission

by itsgaydude



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Organized Crime, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: A crime organization has been formed in national City and the Luthors are presumably behind it all. Yet nobody has proof of this theory. Not yet.And that's why Kara is here, working undercover inside Luthor Corp. If she pulls this off she might follow her sister's footsteps and be promoted to detective. Yet in order to do just that she will have to face things she never expected, including having her own sexuality questioned.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a introduction before we get into the undercover plot line.
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in like years (literally) but I'm finally back and ready to add another story to the collection.
> 
> Please know I have no idea where this will go. I only have a rough concept in my head.

Kara doesn't know when was the last time she genuinely loved someone romantically to the point of imagining a future with them. She had dated a few guys throughout her life and found herself caring deeply for them but it was never the way the movies made love seem. Maybe she just wasn't able to love others that way. Or perhaps movies weren't realistic at all when it came to romantic love.

In movies they just knew that the other person was their soulmate, as if those existed. She had never been sure about anyone. Hell, every day with her exes was a constant series of doubts and worries. Even when things were good, she would find herself thinking about what her future with those guys would turn out like.

Mike was her new boyfriend, they have been together for around 6 months and everything is going great. Well, they fight sometimes but what couple doesn't? At least they fight less than before they started to date. Besides, she has fun with him. Sometimes. When he's in a good mood and wants to spend time with her.

While spending time with her boyfriend, she found herself looking for a scissor and that's when she found a ring on one of his drawers. She must have stared at it for minutes, not being able to look away from the small golden band, the shining single stone reflecting the light in the room. Of course one day this would happen. It was a matter of time, really. For one of her relationships to eventually lead to a proposal. Kara had to admit that she never truly felt the desire for that to happen. Even with Mike who had been her longest and more serious relationship. 

She heard Mike calling for her and quickly closed the ring box, placing it where it had been and closing the drawer. She sighed, taking a few breaths before leaving the room and pretending nothing had happened. If she were being honest with herself, she would prefer for that ring to not exist. But something in her wanted to follow through with what was normal. And that was finding a decent guy, getting married, having kids and being content with that life. So if she needed to force herself to enjoy this, then so be it. 

"Kar, when does your mission start?" Mike asked casually, as she left the room and met his gaze. He was sitting on the couch, watching some football game. It was one of his passions, having been a football player all through high school. 

Kara made her way to his side, sitting besides him and allowing his arm to make its way around her shoulders. "On Monday."

"Do you think you'll be gone for long?" if it had been anyone else asking, she might have suspected them to be worried about her but Mike was still staring at the game, his voice nonchalant as ever. He was probably wondering if she would be around to cook and clean. 

"We expect it to take at least a month. Maybe longer." She was still disappointed at his humming response to what she said. Despite knowing he's not the type to be sentimental. 

Mike finally turned his head slightly, during one of the replays, "Should we throw a party before you go?" 

Kara simply shrugged, offering him a small smile. She wasn't in the mood for a party but she didn't want to say no to his idea. "A party would be nice." 

"We should have one whenever you put the Luthors in jail as well." Mike said, turning his attention back to the game. That was the last thing he spoke that night.


	2. Folders

Kara studied the folders of information available on the Luthors and their presumed crimes. There were hundreds of pages. Thousands of little details and even the most insignificant detail could be the clue they need to send them to prison. She would have to memorize as much as possible. Anything could help her out there.

She sighed, taking a sip of the coffee. Normally she would prefer something lighter, not the black coffee she was currently drinking. Yet she had been awake and reading these for the last 12 hours so she needed the caffeine.

Her eyes glanced over the family folder and kara thought it wise to go over it once more. As if she didn't know everything in there by heart. Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor and Lena Luthor. Those were the surviving Luthors. Both Lillian and Lex had several photographs in their file but not the daughter. They hadn't found much on Lena Luthor. As far as the government knew, she was twenty four, had a few degrees, and no social media presence. They did have a photo of her, it was the one she used in her driving license, college ID and passport. An outdated photograph of a teenager. A blonde teenager with the sharpest jawline she had seen, Kara noticed. She must have loved that photograph because it was the only one she used.

The photograph wasn't the best quality and she probably wouldn't be able to recognize the girl from that. Not to mention it was ten years old. It was pretty much useless for her investigation. Yet she was still staring at her file.

Her sister barged in, talking on her phone with someone. Kara waited for Alex to sit beside her and hang up to speak.

"Is everything ready for Monday?" she was nervous but she didn't want to admit it. Not that she had to, Alex knew her too well. She probably noticed how nervous she was before she herself did.

Alex offered a small smile, reaching to touch her right hand. "Yes, Kara. You know you can still let someone else do this, right? If at any moment you want out, I'll get you out."

"I know but we both know this is something I have to do, Alex. And I'm the best men for the job. Or woman. But you know what I mean. I'm not letting someone else do it and mess it all up. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'm only saying that there's no shame in walking away from it. If you think something is wrong or you're in danger. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. This isn't as dangerous and everyone is making it out to be." Kara laughed but it was the awkward nervous laughter that comes out whenever she's trying to cover up a lie. Alex was nice enough not to point that out.

"I guess you not being able to wear a wire or even a GPS tracker is what bothers me the most. Do you know the amount of people they have made disappear? No bodies or traces at all. Just gone like they never existed. Those people are the worst. I can't wait to arrest them."

"I know." she sighed, looking at all the folders filled with presumed victims of the Luthors. None confirmed, of course.

She would take them all down. Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor and anyone working for them.

Alex and her spent the next couple of hours going through all the details pertaining the mission. Kara would have no backup. The police would have no way to keep tabs on her. Once every week she would go to a specific restaurant, her favorite, and leave an envelope with all the information she had gathered throughout the week. Then another agent would come in later on and take it. She was to report everything she found about the Luthors and their organization. They were hoping that she would gain their trust and eventually be invited into their crime family. She was meant to do this my any means necessary. Her superiors heavily implied that the seduction of Lex Luthor wasn't off the table but Kara didn't just take that off the table, she burned it and threw it through a window. No, thank you.

It all seemed relatively easy to start off. She had managed to get herself a job as one of the securities in the building. In the research department. Which wasn't the most exciting nor the better job to get a hold of the Luthors. Seen as the laboratory she would work at was a level 1 room, something she found out when she received the email with all the information her new superior at Luthor Corp had sent her.

Still, Luthor Corp were known for hiring through recruitments. You couldn't simply apply for a job there. You'd have to know someone that knows someone, at the very least. Then they would do a background check, followed by way too many interviews and maybe then you'd get hired. Luckily, they exchanged a recommendation to the Luthors for not arresting one of their employees. He was very useful. Not in the information about crimes sort of way but he did manage to get Kara an interview for a job. 

Luckily Kara had an unique background. When she was young she had been considered a genius. She even skipped several grades. Which apparently they valued, considering their company was in fact in the field of sciences and engineering. Then there was also the fact that her parents died when she was 13. And that on its own wasn't impressive but when her parents died Kara went through foster care and while there she might have had a thing for being a vigilante. Which, again, wasn't that great. But it did land her in jail. Well, juve and later on this was hidden from her records by Jon but the Luthors have ways to find out about such things. So having an employee with a criminal record that says she might have beat up some people could be good if you're a crime organization. Or so they all assumed. In the end, it worked out. 

Then there's Alex. Normally having a sister that is a detective would be bad. Alex's family took her in once Jon decided to give her a second chance. So instead of going to juve for acting out, she was sent to the Danvers. Later on she changed her name to Kara Danvers but nobody would know that unless they knew to look up her new name. Both identities aren't associated with each other, Jon made sure of it. In fact, Kara doesn't even do social media so there's no way they would know about that.

And sure, one could assume the fact she was technically a cop would ruin it all but even that worked itself out. She applied and passed her tests with the name Kara Danvers. So, technically Kara Danvers was a cop but Kara Zorel was simply a civilian who had a troubled life and disappeared for a few years only to re-emerge now. 

Maybe she should have guessed Jon had a plan for her when he said that one day he would make sure she could send to prison those responsible for her parent's death. But now she knew her purpose and there was no way she would fail her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter we will definitely get into the undercover mission. This one was just to explain why it had to be kara and give a little more detail on it all.


	3. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired

Kara quickly found out that being a level 1 security guard meant she would likely be bored at least half the time. Sure, there was always the odd experiment that she could check out but it wasn't like the good ones were happening on level 1.

Half of the time all these people did was type into their computers, try to brainstorm ideas and that's it. There was little actually making things. Except for the one guy making a shampoo that apparently was meant to prevent balding. Yeah, he was persistent, she can say that much. Other than him, it was rare that they did anything related to actually getting their hands dirty. Not literally. Which meant Kara was just walking around through laboratories in the 3rd floor, bored out of her mind.

In fact, she had started to imagine backgrounds for all these people. That's what she did all day. If you asked her how her work went she would tell you that she has a theory about how shampoo guy might have a family full of bald relatives which is why he wants to fix his impending baldness before it happens.

The most exciting thing that happened in these three days she had been working at Luthor Corp was that she once thinks she might have seen Lillians' foot. Maybe. Her co-workers swear it must have been her getting into that elevator.

She can already picture her weekly report. "I might have seen Lillian's foot. Also, everyone here speaks highly of the Luthors." If things continue to go so slowly she will turn 30 before she figures anything out. And she's only 26 at the moment.

Just as she is daydreaming of her weekly report, she hears an explosion. Or what sounds like one. Only maybe not as loud but definitely close by. Her legs start to move before she even fully processed where the sound came from. And then she found herself in a room that was not supposed to have been used, trying to save a woman who was not supposed to be there.

Whatever she had been working on had caused what she could only describe as a steadily growing mass that was causing all objects it touched to get stuck. Kara didn't have much time to fully take in everything around her. She simply went with her gut and moved a few chairs to make a high enough path that allowed her to get to the woman and back before they both got stuck in whatever that was.

Luckily, her plan worked perfectly. Well, almost. She didn't account for the fact she didn't actually stop the mass. The woman who seemed to be at fault for the events started to run, something she didn't seem to do often based on her running form. A moment later she came back with something that looked somewhat like a fire extinguisher and upon using it, it stopped whatever her experiment was.

"Well, that didn't go according to planned." the woman said, breaking the ice. A small smile present on her face as she panted. Kara should let the woman know that she needs to improve her cardio game. Because that was not it. But maybe once she wasn't so busy having her brain frozen by the woman's face and smile. And of course, the accent.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, reaching for Kara as if she was genuinely concerned.

Kara blinked a few times too many before moving her hands to her hips, trying to look as casual as possible. "I'm pretty sure that's my line." she countered, smiling to the woman. "I thought this lab wasn't occupied."

The brunette moved her hands quite a lot, Kara noticed. It was hard not to. "I normally don't work here but thought I'd venture out of my floor. Clearly all I did was ruin a perfectly good lab." she brushed a hand through her hair. Kara kept trying to focus only on her words but for whatever reason, she found herself noticing and taking note of all the details of the woman.

"At least you didn't get stuck on..." she moved her hands around, trying to come up with a word for the mass. "What was it again?"

"Oh. I haven't named it. My original idea was to create something that would fill in a form in seconds. It sounds terrible said like that." the woman smiled slightly before leaning against one of the hallway walls. "I guess my train of thought was that with one affordable can of this, you could make anything. You only need a mold. So if someone wanted a cheap house made of that, then they could simply create a mold for it and buy a can. It sounds ridiculous, I know. Everyone always tells me I have idealistic ideas but not realistic ones." the woman looked at her and seemed to be searching for something in her expression. Kara didn't bother trying to figure out what it was she was looking for.

She was far too busy processing the fact that while some of these people were trying to make shampoos, jetpacks and so on, this woman was trying to make affordable housing a reality. Her expression at the moment could surely be compared to the one she makes whenever her order of potstickers is finally given to her.

"What?"

"That's amazing."

The other woman furrowed her brows, still staring at her curiously before breaking into a smile. "I'm glad you think so."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Everyone else. Apparently, making affordable housing a reality goes against the goals of Luthor Corp. Affordable means no profit for us." she rolls her eyes and Kara couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Oh well, we live to try again tomorrow."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" She might have been actually worried about this thing more than the stranger was. But in her defense, this woman was the most interesting thing that had happened in this place so she wouldn't want her to get fired.

"Don't worry about me." the brunette spoke softly, walking towards her. Her green eyes dropped before she made eye contact with Kara again. "Kara." she spoke her name while smirking and it threw her off so much that she didn't even question how she knew her name until the woman was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I planned the story. Definitely a light fun chapter to start it off.


	4. Not so smooth

She shouldn't be wondering what the brunette woman was doing. Kara also shouldn't be wondering what her name was, but she explains that away with her being a Luthor Corp employee. A higher level one, actually. So knowing more about this stranger could prove useful.

It had been two days since the encounter and five since she had started to work there. Not much had happened since. She was still hoping she could prove her worth and be promoted. Which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Kara had seen Lex Luthor early in the morning as he walked through the main entrance, accompanied by his two bodyguards. He said hello to quite a few people, smiling as if he was the nicest person in the world. She wasn't buying it.

Her day was nearing its end when someone approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder as she patrolled the hallway. All her training brought her to the situation she found herself in currently. Holding the brunette's arm behind her back.

Kara let the woman go, her hands hovering the woman body as the brunette stood straight and held unto the arm Kara got a hold on. "Oh. Oh. Sorry, I just felt your hand and I reacted. I should have looked beforehand." she was just rambling at this point, the other woman staring at her with what looked like an amused smile. Which was weird, in her opinion. Considering she had just attacked her in response to a friendly approach.

"I should have said something before making physical contact. It's really my fault." the other woman dismissed the whole exchange, somehow. "But in case you want to make it up to me, I am feeling quite hungry."

That instantly made her feel better. At least she could repay her someway.

It had now been the second encounter they had and Kara was yet to ask the woman for her name. Probably because she was always too busy studying the other woman. The way she stood, her accent as she spoke, the words that she spoke and that smile of hers. She was beautiful and Kara doubts that anyone would disagree with such statement.

"I know of a really nice restaurant. It's actually my favorite and I was already planning to go there tonight. But it was a whole party of one which can be a little lonely so you should definitely let me treat you to a meal of my favorite food." she rambled, using exaggerated gestures to express herself. She was feeling nervous but not in a way she had before. Kara guessed it would be because this woman was part of Luthor Corp. Yeah, that must be why.

"I would be delighted to experience your favorite restaurant with you."

Kara smiled, wider than she did most times. Had she noticed her own action she might have questioned why that was. "I still need to change before we head out. But I'll meet you at the entrance?" she offered, turning to where the locker rooms were located. Her shift had ended while they spoke so she was all free to go have a meal with this stranger.

"I'll see you there, Kara."

As the blonde walked away she finally realized she did not know the other's name. "Wait. I still don't know your name." she announced, the other woman was already at the end of the hallway opposite to her.

"I'll tell you during desert."

She wasn't nervous to go on a date with the mysterious woman. Well, not date date, like a friends date. Only they weren't really friends. They were strangers and she didn't even know her name. A strangers date? That sounded ridiculous. Still, Kara couldn't be more excited. And nervous. She might have slipped a few times while trying to rush into those jeans she was changing into, resulting in a couple of bruises on her legs from where she hit the bench near her.

"What if she's dangerous?" she muttered to herself, thinking back on the woman's smile and pushing the thought aside. Someone who had such a genuine smile could never be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling inspired which is why there's been so many updates in like one day.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the future. Keep that in mind while reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a glimpse into the future.

She knew there was no turning back once she opened that door. There was no going back to how they were. Or do overs. All they were, all they could have been... It would be gone. Something in her wishes she could go back to the day they met. She would do anything to experience all those things again. Sharing those meals at her favorite restaurant, getting drunk together, all the times either of them would keep the other company from and to work, all the ice cream and pizzas shared. She would likely never feel that warm hand against her skin, not listen to that voice being directed at her. All she could do was keep the memories and cherish them. 

Kara opened the door, the sight of a sleep deprived Lena, with dark circles and puffy eyes, hit her harder than she thought was possible. But nothing hit quite as hard as that look on Lena's face when she finally realised Kara had betrayed her. When she saw her walking inside the interrogation room and realised that she was the cop responsible for her arrest. 

She was about to speak when Lena started to laugh, her dismantled look and messy hair making her seem far more unstable than she thought possible. "I should have known." she tried to brush her hair back with her hand but the handcuffs wouldn't let her move that far from the table.

Kara slowly made her way to the other side of the interrogation table, sitting down on the chair before speaking. "Miss Luthor..."

"Is that how you want to do this, Kara? If that is your real name."

Kara swallowed, her palms were sweaty and she could feel her own pulse on her throat. Her words seemed caught up, she was struggling to speak to Lena when before, she found herself barely being able to contain her words around her.

"It is my name." 

Lena simply scoffed at her response. "So why am I here? It's been what? Twelve hours? Maybe twenty? I have lost track at this point. And I have yet to be told why I'm here. What am I being accused of exactly? Because last I remember I was out drunk in my apartment and then I was dragged here."

Kara is hiding her fidgeting hands underneath the table. "Corruption, kidnapping, murder, human experiments, creation and illegal sale of weapons. To name a few. If you want, I can keep going. It's a long list." She avoided looking directly at Lena's eyes. Instead she stated at her hands. The hands she knew too well. Kara had spent a good amount of time admiring them in the past.

"I figure the police were smarter than that. I figured you were smarter."

Kara finally looks at Lena's face, their eyes meeting for a second before she looks away again. "We found too much evidence at your apartment. You might be looking at a life sentence. Maybe more than one, actually. My boss thinks it could go over 300 years." 

Lena nodded, sighing as she looked into her hands. "I shouldn't be surprised by this. By you." she sounded so hurt, Kara wanted to hug her so badly. "Mother always said that we shouldn't ever trust anyone. I should have listened. I was always told not to care, not to let anyone in or to love. I suppose that makes me the fool here."

"I never meant to..." Kara started to speak but didn't finish her sentence. She always knew what the ultimate goal was. Why she was there. Her mistake was that she allowed herself to feel things she hadn't predicted. She couldn't just sit here and deny the truth. She did mean to use Lena at some point. And to get dirt on the Luthors.

"The fact you can't even say it tells me all I need to know about you." Lena countered. "You knew how difficult it was for me to open myself up like that, and you still..." She blinked away what seemed like tears forming. "And to think that I would have done anything for you. To think that I l- That I cared so much about you."

Kara was struggling to keep her own eyes dry. She wanted to tell Lena that she had been the best friend she ever had. That she wished to be by her side every day and that if she could, she would take her place. Because despite all the evidence, Kara still believes in Lena. But she can't tell her that. She can't go against her orders. Kara can't sit there and say she's against what the police are about to do to Lena. But she wants to. If she had superpowers maybe she could set her free and they could run away from there. Go to a house near a lake as they had discussed in the past. Just the two of them.

"I didn't want this to happen but I was doing my job, Lena. I found what there was to find. I could tell you that I wish there hadn't been anything there but that wouldn't change our current situation."

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"If I did it."

"Did you?"

Lena gave her a small hurtful smile. A tear finally rolling down her cheek. "You know me, Kara. Sometimes I'd wonder if you knew me better than even I knew myself." Lena's voice was soft but not in the same way she would speak when she had just woken up or was already half asleep. It sounded like she was too close to breaking down and crying. "All I ever wanted to do was help others."

"Can you explain what all those files and weapons were doing in your apartment? And why all of the projects that hurt thousands of people were ran by you? Why the people who actually carried out orders to murder told us you were the one behind it all?"

Lena's eyes went wide for a second before she furrowed her brows. "All my projects were supposed to help, not cause any harm. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We have survailence footage of you near some of the disappearances, as well as the offshore bank accounts used to pay for these hits. All of them in your name. "

"I want a lawyer. Right now."

Kara sighed, glancing over her shoulder to the one way glass. She knew that meant they were done talking. 

"And Kara, I don't want to see you ever again." Lena spoke calmly now, her eyes turning colder than ever when she looked directly at Kara. She would have never imagined she would be on the receiving end of such look. Not from her. "I do hope it was worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind the time jump. We'll go back in the next chapter.


End file.
